THE GAME SHOW
by girlsrule2890
Summary: I put a whole new set of people just like the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, and Powerpunk girls in this story i made. also they are in a game show called Truth or dare. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The RowdyRuff boys and the Powerpuff girls go on a double date

The Rowdyruff boys were playing video games when Boomer asked for their attention. Boomer: Brick and Butch could I talk to you guys? Butch: What is it Boomer? Brick: Yeah what is it? Boomer: Well I've been thinking about it for a while and decided you should know. Brick: For crying out loud! What is it Boomer. Boomer: I think I have a crush on Bubbles. The two boys started laughing. Butch: You kid too much Boomer! Boomer: I'm not kidding guys I do like Bubbles! The two looked serious when he said that. Brick: You vowed as a Rowdyruff boy you would never under any circumstances fall for the Powerpuff girls! Boomer sadly: okay. He went to his room and closed his door. Butch: I think I should go talk to him. When Butch made it to his door and opened he said: Dude I told you not to tell him about that while he is playing video games. Boomer: I didn't know you said not to tell him that when he is in a bad mood. Butch: You're going to get Bubbles killed if Brick tell her about that. Don't you think that's why I won't tell Brick or Blossom that I date Buttercup? Boomer: Oh! Butch: Now that I think about it, do you think Brick and Blossom go out? Boomer: Let's ask Bubbles she knows everything about her sisters. Boomer called bubbles. Bubbles: Hello? Boomer: Do Brick and Blossom go out? Bubbles: Yes! You better not tell anyone. Tee hee! Boomer: That's all I wanted to know. Bye Bubbles! Bubbles: Bye! Boomer nodded yes to Butch. Butch: AWESOME! I wonder why they kept that as a secret. Boomer shrugged his shoulders. Butch: we should probably go back downstairs before he thinks something is wrong. When they went downstairs Brick was gone. He left a note that read: _dear Butch and Boomer,_

_I left to go get bread be back in a little bit. – Brick_. Butch and Boomer looked at each other suspiciously. Brick: I made it Blossom! Blossom: Good you okay? Brick nodded yes. They both started kissing by a river that had a peaceful breeze. Brick: Do you think we should tell the others yet? Blossom: Not yet. Where getting to the fun part. Just before they were Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles showed up. Butch: well well well. If it isn't Mr. we-can't-date-the-Powerpuff-girls dating one. Brick: okay, you got me. I broke the vow so what. You did too. Butch:_ touché. _Blossom: How about we have a double date? Buttercup: I don't know about you guys but me and Butch are going to fight for a while. Blossom: okay. I guess it's just you and me Bubbles going on a double date. Bubbles: we need to get dressed first. They went home and got dressed. Brick: how did you know where we were at? Boomer: Blossom told us where you were at. Brick: oh! Blossom: I can't wait for our double date!

I'm sorry it's kind of short. I'll finish it soon. Probably tomorrow or something. Hoped ya liked it. R&R. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bubble's, Brick's, and Boomer's secret

Boomer and Brick raced the girls to a nearest restaurant. Blossom: They may be our boyfriends but they still act childish. Bubbles just giggled. Brick: We are going her ladies. It was a restaurant with arcades in the back. Blossom: Of course an arcade just what we needed. Buttercup and Butch came out of nowhere fighting. Blossom: What is it now? Buttercup: He popped the soccer ball! Butch: You popped it while you're lying! They continued fighting. Brick: I know what to do! ARCADE. Buttercup and Butch: Arcade? Brick pointed at the sign. Butch and Buttercup happily: ARCADE! They pushed the others out the way. Brick: See what I tell you. Blossom and Bubble's rolled their eyes. They went into the restaurant. Before they could order anything the lights in the restaurant went out. Buttercup and Butch took all the restaurants energy to play the game. Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles: AWWW COME ON YOU GUYS! Buttercup: I'm trying to win here! Butch: You need to stop now before you lose babe! Buttercup got so angry when she finally beat Butch, the machine exploded. Buttercup: STOP CALLING ME BABE! Blossom: Okay, maybe dinner some other time. Brick: We will go tomorrow morning 2:30. Butch: I won't be awaked. Brick: Exactly! Buttercup: We need to go home Professor can't see my room. Butch: That soccer ball broke everything, in her room! Blossom: This is the 345th time we help you clean your Buttercup. What do you have to say for yourself? Buttercup: Got a soccer date with Butch bye. She flew out the window after the room was clean. Blossom: You're not escaping that easy Buttercup! She too flew out the window. Bubbles: Okay Boomer and Brick you can come out of hiding now. They were hiding under Bubble's bed. Brick: Okay, we need to fill this out today. Boomer do you got the stamp? Boomer: Check! Brick: Bubbles do you got the pen and your sisters handwriting? Bubbles: Check and Check! Brick started filling out the application and then he applied the stamp. Brick: Okay, tomorrow I'll tell Blossom the secret. Boomer you can tell Butch right now. * The next day at the restaurant* Blossom: This is the best place to dine at! Brick: Blossom, I have something to tell you. Blossom: what? Brick: Boomer and I saw an application about a game show called truth or dare. Blossom: Let me guess. The reason why Bubbles asked for my signature is for the application, the reason why you went to the post office was to get a stamp, and the reason why my hairbrush is on the floor and instead of my dresser is because you hide in Bubble's room. Brick: How did you know? Blossom: Bubbles told me in advance. Brick's thoughts: Lesson #1 Never tell Bubbles any secrets even if my brother gets puppy eyes. Blossom: So when are we supposed to be going? Brick: here is the awesome part TOMMOROW! Blossom: First of all WTH! Second of all why tomorrow? Brick: Because it said wants you filled it out you can come tomorrow.

Well the chapter stops here. I got some ideas from a few fanfictions. Hoped you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: TRUTH OR DARE GAME SHOW

The powerpuff girls awoken at 3:00 in the morning. Blossom: I can't believe the RRB would do this for us. Buttercup: Do what? Blossom: We are going to be on a game show where they do Truth or Dares. Didn't anyone tell you? Buttercup: No. AWESOME. Buttercup and Blossom: WE ARE GOING TO BE ON TV! WE ARE GOING TO BE ON TV! Brick came knocking on Blossom's window. Blossom: You're the sweetest guy I ever dated. Brick: You dated other guys and didn't tell me? Blossom: That was a long time ago. Brick: I'm the only one you're dating right now? Blossom: Yes! Brick sighed in relief. Blossom: I got to get dressed first BRB! She kissed his cheek then left. Brick flew to Buttercup's room to tell his brother we need to get. He saw Butch and Buttercup wrestling. Brick: Yo bro we got to go! Butch: I have Buttercup in a head pin I can't stop now. Brick: Let's go. Butch: I'll be back to beat you little sissy. He left. Everyone got dressed and flew to Hollywood! Blossom: Wow look at this place! Kimberly: Hi I'm your co-host Kimberly. These two over here make up the truth or dares when no one sends us one. Their names are Jason and Jenny. Jason: Pleasure to meet you. Kimberly: We have special guest also so watch out. There are a few simple rules: No cussing, No fighting, and you must do the truth or dares no matter how stupid it is, and you can't kill anyone, you can't use your powers unless it's part of the dare, and you can't play soccer. That goes to you Buttercup. Buttercup: Aww! Kimberly: You also can stay here for a week we have rooms for you. Blossom: This should be fun! Kimberly: Your first show will start in an hour so get changed. *an hour later* Kimberly: I'm your co-host Kimberly Smith hosting a show called TRUTH OR DARE! We are presenting: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles as the powerpuff girls! * Clapping and cheering* and over here are: Brick, Butch, and Boomer as the rowdyruff boys! * Clapping and cheering* Kimberly hands Jason the microphone. Jason: The first dare is for Bubbles and Boomer: Bubbles I dare you and Boomer to dress like a clown walking in town saying: I am pretty and I am handsome! Bubbles: What? I hate clowns! Jason: Or you can swim with the fish. A door had open on the floor revealing sharks, electric eels, blowfish, and octopus. Bubbles: where do I get dressed? Jason: Good choice. * clears throat* Jason: This truth question goes to * drum roll* what was your most embarrassing moment? Brick: I'm not telling. Jason: Do you want to swim with the fishes? Brick: okay. Uh…. Jason: We are waiting. Brick: when I accidently walked in on Boomer when he took a shower. * laughing* Boomer: you sweared you would never bring that up ever again! Jason: Okay let's turn on the TV to see how Boomer and Bubbles are doing. Turns the TV on. Boomer: I am handsome! Bubbles: I am pretty! People in the park were laughing at them. Someone puts two chairs with a little space in front of each other. Jason: This Dare goes to * drum roll* Blossom! Blossom: Oh no! Jason: Blossom I dare you to sit in this chair and talk to the other chair in front of you and act like it talks back. Blossom sat in the chair and did as he said. Jason: Louder! Blossom: So how's your day going? Jason: Okay moving on Butch and Buttercup I'll give guys a dare! Butch: Please have me hurt Buttercup in it! Buttercup: Please give me a club so I can go up his head with it. Jason: No and no. you must sing I'm a little teacup in front of the audience. Buttercup: What? That's stupid! Butch: yeah I am not doing it. Jason: Since you guys are tough I'll give you another dare. You two must stay 17 minutes in heaven. Butch: fine by me! Butch started dragging her into the closet. Buttercup: Help me somebody do not just stand there. Help me. Jason: This is the end of our first show tune in next time for TRUTH OR DARE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Swearing is in the air

Kimberly: That was awesome guys you did great! Brick: Thanks to you the whole world knows my most embarrassing secret! Blossom: You made me feel like an idiot on live television! Buttercup: IS IT 17 MINUTES ALREADY PLEASE SAY YES! Butch: it's been only like 10 minutes. Buttercup: grrr! Bubbles: I never felt so humiliated in my life. Boomer: Tell me about it. Kimberly: Next show in 20 minutes. Buttercup you can get out of there now. Buttercup: Yes! Butch: Nooooooooooooooooo! Kimberly: 10 minutes! Everyone got dressed and into position. Kimberly: nice to see you again fans now it's time to play TRUTH OR DARE! Kimberly hands the microphone to Jenny. Jenny: I have the nastiest and most evil dares in the world you guys must do one at least. Jenny: this dare goes to Blossom and Brick. Blossom:*gulp* Jenny: Blossom this one is for you. Blossom: okay! Jenny: How many guys you dated? Brick: Yeah, how many guys you dated? Blossom: 5. Jenny: Could you name them all? Blossom: Mitch, Dexter, Fred, Bush, and Kevin. Buttercup: I knew you dated Kevin! Jenny: What about Brick? Blossom: I'm still dating him doo- doo. Jenny: moving on… Brick how many girls you dated? Brick: uh…. Blossom: we are waiting? Brick: 12. Jenny: Dang boy. How old you said you were? Brick: could I sit please? Jenny: Sure! Next dares go to Buttercup and Butch. Buttercup: let make this clear. I don't want to be in a small space or anything with Butch. Got that? Because I know where you live. I'll kick your –. Jenny: Please enjoy this commercial of inertia it taste good. * Winks at the camera* Kimberly: I specifically said NO CURSING. Security put soap in her mouth! They grabbed her. Buttercup: You better let me go before I kick you're *beep* *beep*. Unhand me before I *beep* you up! I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this *beep* *beep*. Kimberly: What's gotten into her? Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Kimberly: we are back we had to take a commercial cause someone had a TRASHY MOUTH in our studio. Jason: Butch I dare you to lick this sock. Jenny: That is Mojo's nastiest sock. It has worms, mold, holes, toe fungus, smells like someone died and wasn't buried, and has athletes foot. Butch: *clears throat* I rather die than lick that sock. Jason: okay. The tank of fish appeared. Butch: hand me my swim trunks boys. He actually dived in the water. Butch: Woo! It' actually nice. Buttercup: You'll never take me alive. She jumped in the water also. The security guards backed away scared. A shark approached Buttercup. Butch punched the shark. Butch: Hands off my future fiancé! Buttercup: Who told you I was going to marry you? Butch: You know I'm irresistible to you. Buttercup: Know you're not. You're like a rash to me can't get rid of it. Mojo jojo: Alright who took my sock? Everyone pointed at Jason. Mojo jojo: won't you kids find something better to do with your lives? Blossom: We haven't had any special guest yet. Kimberly: The Powerpunk girls! Powerpuff and Rowdyruff: What? Berserk: Look girls our old boyfriends are here! Brat and Brute: Hi boys. Butch: Didn't I ditch you like a year ago on my birthday! Brute: I may be cruel and evil, but I never forgot our first kiss. Buttercup: What the heck are you guys talking about? Brute: What your dating those lame powerpuff girls? Buttercup: I'll show you who is lame. Brute: Bring it on slut! Kimberly: Sit the * beep * down you two! Buttercup: Hey, you said we couldn't cuss. Kimberly: The show is not rolling. Buttercup: touché! Brute: let me beat her *beep* silly! Kimberly: Security we need 2 bars of soap! Buttercup: Not again! I didn't even cuss. Bubbles spilled juice on Blossom's dress by accident. Blossom: Son of a *beep* Kimberly: what's gotten into you kids?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Our new co-host

Kimberly's phone started ringing. Kimberly: hello. Cynthia: Mom brother's sick he needs to go the doctor. Kimberly: What happened to him? Cynthia: He swallowed some chemical. Kimberly: I'm on my way! Kimberly: Jenny take my place would ya. Jenny: Kimberly had to something important she left me in charge! Blossom: What? Jenny: I think her son might die. Brick: What? What happened? Jenny: He swallowed a chemical. Bubbles: Do you know what she said it was? Jenny: I think it was bleach. Boomer: Won't you call her and ask her if he is alright after 6 hours? Jenny: Okay. Jenny: Boomer I dare you to kiss bubbles for 7 whole minutes. Boomer: Pucker up Bubs! Bubbles: *giggling* Jenny: Okay begin! Brick and Blossom 7 minutes in heaven. Blossom: I vowed to never be alone with a boy! Jenny: Just shut up and do it. Brick: Ready my flower! Blossom blushed. Jenny: here! Hands them a club. Buttercup: Alright! Butch: Is this hard enough? Jenny: why does it matter? Butch: She is hard headed! Jenny:*laughing* Buttercup: Making jokes about me huh? She started chasing after him. Jenny: seven minutes is up guys. Boomer: Bubbles you are a good kisser! When Brick and Blossom came out Brick was covered in red kisses. Brick: What a women! Jenny: I'm going to call Kimberly now guys. Brick: Did I tell you guys Blossom can make a guy go crazy. Buttercup: Dang girl. Were you giving him beer or kisses? Blossom: Kisses. There isn't anything in that closet but air. Buttercup: I was just messing with ya. Butch: Look what you did to my club, it was brand new. Buttercup: Excuse me for a second guys. * Butch and Buttercup started arguing in a corner* Blossom: Will they ever get along? Brick: I don't know? Bubbles: What is taking Jenny so long in there? Boomer and Bubbles walked by Jenny's dressing room. Bubbles peeked inside the crack to see Jenny crying on her dresser. Bubbles came inside her room. Bubbles: what is wrong Jenny? Jenny: It turns out her daughter calls my son her brother sometimes. He died in the hospital a few minutes ago. Bubbles: I'm so sorry Jenny. Boomer: Guys Jenny is crying because her son is dead. Brick: what are you talking about? Boomer: Me and Bubbles went to go see what was taking Jenny so long in there. It turns out Kimberly's daughter calls Jenny's son her brother. He died in the hospital a few minutes ago. Blossom: That's sad. Boomer: Come on lets go cheer her up. When they came in there jenny was holding Bubbles by her throat. Boomer kicked her in the face and then she released her. Blossom: Why were you holding my sister in your hand like that? Bubbles: She said she blames us for her son's death and wants to kill us. Blossom: We didn't do anything to her son. We don't even know him for goodness sake! Jenny in a dark evil voice: I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Blossom: RUN! They ran away from her. Brute: Why can't we fly? Blossom: she put a chemical x force shield over the dang building. She got it from the stock locket mart. Butch: They sell those? Blossom: If we make it out of here alive I will show you. Butch: awesome! Buttercup: Run faster girls and boys and punks. Brick: Blossom, babe if you make it out and not me always know I loved you! Blossom shed a tear then the chemical x shield blew up. Brute: a tear broke the shield. Wow this is weird. Berserk: Guys DUCK! They ducked in time. Bubbles: Phew. Blossom: Lets fly away girls and boys and punks. They flew away right on time. Blossom: We made it out alive together Brick. They held hands as they flew away together. Jason was flying with a jet pack. Jason: I am Jenny's boyfriend I hated that chick, thanks for freeing me. The powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys flew to the powerpuff girl's home. Blossom: It sure is good to be home. Blossom's phone rang. Kimberly: Guys come back to the studio. Jenny is under arrested she won't be seen in a while. They flew back to see the studio was fixed up. Kimberly: we got a show to finish guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brick and Blossom's scary dare

Kimberly: You guys can go home for today tomorrow you got to compete with the Poutysuff boys, the koutyluff girls, and the powerrock girls. The gang went to the Powerpuff girl's home. Blossom: Let's play truth or dare. Berserk: I'll go first.*clears throat* Brick and Blossom I want you two to go on the front porch singing heart attack by trey songs. They went on the porch sat in the chairs . Blossom: I'll go first I guess. Blossom: we share something so common still so rare, uncommon all never been here before so high, were still climbing. Brick: Even here inside these walls breaking each other's hearts and you don't care cause your into deep can't talk about giving it up cause you never knew love would feel like a heart attack -. They heard the others laughing at them. Brick: Okay my turn. You guys got to kiss the wall for 41 minutes. Butch: Could I kiss Buttercup like that? Brick: No! Brick and Blossom started making out while they were kissing the wall. Butch hey guys look at Butch and Blossom. Blossom fell asleep on Bricks lap. Brick was asleep also asleep. Buttercup: That's just gross! Butch was just daydreaming about him and Buttercup making out. Buttercup: Earth to Butchie boy. Butch: You gave me a nickname? Wait you do like me don't ya? Buttercup began to blush. They kissed. Boomer: Your nickname is Bubs. Bubbles: Your nickname is Boomie. They began to cuddle with each other. Berserk: Gross let's leave! Brick: Hey guys! Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles: Yeah! Brick want to play truth or dare? They nodded yes. Buttercup: I will go first. Brick I dare you to tell us all the names of your old girlfriends! Brick: NO! Buttercup: okay tell us the truth do you want to marry Blossom. Brick: Yes! Blossom blushed. Blossom: You guys stop making my blush. Butch: Boomer I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your right It was Bubbles. Boomer: I can't switch clothes with a girl! * 6 minutes later* Bubbles: You look nice Boomer. He had ponytails and the clothes of Bubbles. Bubbles had the hair and clothes like Boomer. Boomer: My turn now. Butch you must change clothes with Buttercup. Butch: what? I am not! Boomer: Then tell Buttercup the real truth about what happened to her green blanket " Blankie" Buttercup: What did you say? Butch: Okay! Buttercup: No mother*beep* *beep* tell me what happened to my Blanket? Butch: I gave it to charity by accident. Professor said get over it. Buttercup: YOU WILL DIE *beep*! They started fighting. Blossom: It's time for the girls to hit the hay. Buttercup stopped and Boomer and Bubbles changed clothes. They had a big day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The new people

The girls woke up at 2:39 in the morning to get dressed for the competition. Professor Utoniam: Girls you have mail from Kimberly Smith. Buttercup: Dear Powerpuff girls you will have to be teams with the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpunk girls. The man who owns the place you will compete at said you needed nine people on your team. Remember your going up against the Poutysuff boys, the Koutyloff girls, and the Powerrock girls. Sincerely, Kimberly Smith. Blossom: Wow! I didn't know there were more people like us. This will be awesome! Bubbles: I hope they are nice. Buttercup: Great more people that look just like me! The Rowdyruff boys were knocking at their windows so were the Powerpunk girls. Berserk: Did you guys get the letter? The Powerpuff girls nodded. Brick: We are going to be fighting more people that look just like us! Blossom: I want to know their names. Brute: I want to crush their faces to a pulp. Buttercup and Brute high fived. Butch: Hey where is Boomer and Bubbles? Blossom: They went to go talk to Professor. Brick: Don't we got to wear fighting suits? Blossom: Duh! Brick: Hey I was just asking ya know! Professor: I made you guys these suits for the battle. They make your powers stronger. They took them with them as they flew to Hollywood. Kimberly: Hi girls, hi boys, and hi punks. I think you probably you wanted to see the people your competing against. They came out. The Koutyluff girls came out. The one that looked like Blossom had fire for hair. She had a fire element on her fighting suit. She said: My name is Blaze. The next one looked like Buttercup. She had normal hair but her element was a tornado. She said: My name is Breeze. The one that looked like Bubbles had hair that changed colors of her mood. Her hair was green right now. Her element was light. She said: My name is Bambilina. Then the Poutysuff boys came. The one that looked like Brick had no hat on. He had a Lion element on his fighting suit. He said: My name is Babar. The one that look like Butch had his hair in a ponytail. His element was a bear. He said: my name is Barnard. The one that looked like Boomer had his hair spiked up. His element was wind and air. He said: my name is Bavol. Then the Powerrock. The one that looked like Berserk had hair that move by itself. Her element is swords and a shield. She said: My name is Bernice. The one that looked like Brute had long hair. Her element was strong. She said: My name is Briana. The one that looked like Brat had hair in a long ponytail on the side. Her element was warrior. She said: My name is Bernia. Blossom: Nice to meet you Blaze. Blaze: Nice to beat you! Blossom: We aren't fighting right now. Blaze: It'll be fun to watch you gravel when we do fight. Blossom: Are you taunting me? Blaze: What do you think dummy? Blossom: I'm not a dummy for your info. Blaze: We will see about that. Blossom: I'm going to beat your *beep* Blaze. Blaze: Come do it *beep*! They started fighting. Brick: Beat her *beep* Blossom! Babar: That's my girlfriend she got her hands on! Brick: She should have never started with my girlfriend. Babar: That ugly *beep* is your girlfriend? Brick: son of a *beep*! I'm going to kick your *beep*! They started fighting each other. Kimberly: Guys we supposed to do a truth or dare show not fight. Blossom: I'm going to kick this mother*beep* *beep*! The show is in two hours get cleaned up! They went to their dressing rooms. Blossom: I'm going to kick that *beep* *beep* in the competition! Buttercup: Let it out! Blossom: Guys an hour passed let's get dressed. Kimberly: Welcome to the Truth or Dare game show. We got nine new contestants. They can't say their names because it will take 60 seconds of our show away. So we will cut to the chase. They will all be in a competition to see who the best gang to fight crime is. These new people are from crimesville. They will compete with them. We will do a few truth or dares to pass the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kimberly's dares

Kimberly: Alright some of truth or dares will make your girlfriend/boyfriend jealous okay so speak now our forever hold your peace. Blossom: what will the dares do to Brick? Kimberly: You'll see! This is a dare for Blossom and Brick. Blossom you must sing Ride it by Ciara in front of Brick. Blossom: What? Buttercup: This is going to so *beep* funny. Kimberly: If you swear in front of TV one more time I'll slaughter you and tell Professor I did it! Buttercup: Okay! Yeesh! Blossom: I can't sing that song in front of Brick! Kimberly: Why not? Blossom: It's to embarrassing. Kimberly: How about you sing it to him in that back room over there. Blossom: Okay. Brick: This will be great! Blossom: Shut up! Kimberly: Switch to the Spy camera. Blossom: Catch me in the mall; you know I buy it out. G5 plane, yeah, I fly it out. Lud's in the back looking like Lex in them 28's oh and can't get her if you ain't got plenty cake. Hey is that a camera? Kimberly: Take it back, take it back! Blossom bust through the door. Blossom: Spying on me huh? Huh? Kimberly: Moving on to Buttercup and Butch. Butch and Buttercup must hold hands for five whole hours. Buttercup: What. I ain't holding hands with a mutt! Kimberly: And begin! Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand. Butch: I love this dare! Buttercup's thoughts: I'm so going to kill that *beep*! Kimberly: Boomer and Bubble's this is a dare for you guys. Bubbles you must pose cute in front of Boomer while I play Strip by Chris Brown. Bubbles: What? Kimberly: You heard me pose cute in front of Boomer. Bubble: Okay. They were doing that over there. Kimberly: Blaze and Babar I want you two in heaven for 7 minutes. Blaze: Okay! Babar: Sure! They went inside the closet. Kimberly: Switch it to spy camera! Blaze: I'm cramped move over would ya! Babar: Your big fat butt made it cramped in here you move over. Blaze: My butt is not fat! Babar: Keep tellin yourself that. Blaze: It is your big head making me sweaty and cramped. Babar: My head is not big. Blaze: Yo daddy said your head was the biggest in the world. Babar: I wish Blossom could've beat yo *beep*! Blaze: You son of a *beep*! They started fighting. Kimberly: Get those two out of there and you go get the soap. They did her orders. Blaze: Soap doesn't clean up swear words! Kimberly: In my studio it does. Babar: I'm breaking up with you Blaze. Blaze: *beep* YOU! Kimberly: Someone get here outta here! Blaze: Let me the *beep* go! Why can't I use my powers? Kimberly: I don't allow powers in my studio. Blaze: *beep* you too! Go to *beep*! Kimberly: Throw her in the slaughter room. Mitch take my place. Blossom: Mitch! As in Mitch! Brick: So this is Mitch. Mitch: Blossom nice to see you! Brat: I want a dare next! Babar: Hey there fine lady! Brat: Who? Me? Babar: Yes you! Brat blushed. Mitch: You still look as beautiful as the day I met you. Brick: Hey she is mine stick! Mitch: My name is Mitch and she is going out with me! Brick: No she is not *beep*! Kimberly downstairs: Who said that? Brick: My bad. Kimberly: okay! Mitch: Prove she is yours. Brick kissed Blossom. Blossom: What a man! She fainted in his arms. Mitch: That Does it. The camera man: Enjoy this commercial of inertia water. It taste good! * Winks at the camera* Mitch: she is my girlfriend fat face mother*beep*! Brick kicked Mitch in the unforgiving are. Mitch: You *beep! He fell unconscious. Kimberly: What the heck happened? Butch: Mitch tried to steal Brick's girlfriend. Brick kissed her she fainted and he kicked Mitch in the balls. Kimberly: Mitch is a player he dated Jenny, Samantha, Cynthia, and Brute all at the same time! Butch: Da-! Kimberly: don't you dare curse. Butch: Dang it! Kimberly: Thank you! Anyway the competition is in 10 minutes so change into your suits. Blossom: What happened? Brick: Nothing happened? Blossom: Why is Mitch on the floor knocked out holding his-? Wait I remember. Brick: I'm sorry Blossom. I had kicked him in the balls and he fell out. Butch: Okay stop saying balls Buttercup is trying to kick me. Buttercup: Come on Butch be a man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blaze and Breeze cheated

The Referee: Are you ready to rock everyone? * The crowd goes wild* The Referee: Over here we have The Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff boys, and the Powerpunk girls! *The crowd goes very crazy* a fan: I love you Brick! Another fan: I love you more! 16 fans: We love Blossom get out the way we are coming through. One fan of Blossom: Move out the way guard before I kill you! Guard: They are competing against some people right now. Talk to them after it please. The Referee: And over here are the Poutysuff boys, the Koutyloff girls, and the Powerrock boys! * The crowd goes crazy* A Fan: Blaze why did you break up with Babar you guys were a hot couple? Why didn't you get mad when he flirted with Brat? Why did you cuss on the Truth or dare show? Is your butt really big? Do you still have feelings for Babar? Do you sleep with the lights on or off? Blaze: SHUT UP YOU FAT FACE *beep*! The fan: Could I have your autograph? Another fan: WE LOVE YOU BLAZE! The Referee: Begin the Competition Mitch! Brick: Oh! Not that *beep* Blossom: I don't have feelings for him anymore Brick I love you only. You stole my heart and I'm glad it was you! Brick blushed. Mitch: The first Competition is for the girls only the fastest runner will win! They lined up according to their numbers. They ran off fast. Buttercup was in the lead. Breeze started a tornado that sucked Buttercup in. Buttercup: You son of a beep bloop blop! Butch: I'm going to kick your *beep* Breeze! Breeze: Come do it *beep*! Butch ripped his shirt off and jumped on the track. He clapped his hands together and an earthquake appeared and Breeze fell in. Buttercup landed in Butch's arms. Buttercup: I don't need your help Butch! Butch put her down and caught up with Blossom who was in the lead. Blaze: Breeze, get your *beep* up here and come help Bambiliana and me win this *beep* race! She helped her sister out the crack. They ran to go catch up with Blossom. Blaze: Fire of the death! Buttercup: Blossom put it out! Blossom blew the flame out with her ice breath. Blossom: You need to get your cheating *beep* out of here! Bambiliana: Come on girls lets whoop their *beep* without cheating! The girls nodded their heads and started running faster. Buttercup ran to the finishing first. Buttercup did a front flip. Buttercup: We won guys. Powerpunk girls: Nice work Buttercup soon we will be the ruler of Darkville! Rowdyruff boys: woo! We won! Blaze: Enjoy your laughs now you little sluts! Buttercup: Who you calling a slut you *beep*! Butch: my girlfriend isn't a slut yo mama is one! Blaze: How do you dare talk about my mama! She looks better than your deadweight mama! Butch: *beep* you don't know what a mama is. Brick: How dare you talk about my mama? She would knock the *beep* out of you if she was here! Mitch: This next round goes to the boys. You must beat each other in a boxing match. Butch you're up against Bavol. Butch got dressed. Buttercup: Beat his *beep* Butchie boy! Butch nodded. Bavol: I'll kick you *beep* so fast you won't know what happened. Butch just punched him and he fell out. The Referee: 10! Butch wins! The fans: Go Butch Go! Butch had his hands in the air walking in a circle. Breeze: Bavol get your *beep* up now! Bavol: What happen? Breeze: You let Butch beat Yo *beep*! Bavol: *beep*! Mitch: Next Brick and Babar! Brick: I'm goin beat yo *beep* in front of you girlfriend! Babar: She is not my *beep* girlfriend anymore you *beep*! Brick punched Babar so freakin hard he lost a tooth. Brick: Don't call me *beep* anymore! The Referee: 10! Brick wins! The fans: Brick kick yo *beep* Babar. Boy don't you feel like a joke! Brick winked at Blossom. She blushed. Brick smirked. Blaze: You got knocked the *beep* out! Babar: Don't start with me *beep*! Blaze: I still love you Babar! She blushed but she didn't care. Babar: I love you too! They kissed. Mitch: Next is Boomer and Barnard. Boomer: I don't like fighting! Barnard: Then you're just gonna lose punk. Boomer: NO ONE CALLS ME PUNK!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blossom turned evil

Boomer did a front flip over Barnard's head and landed behind him. He punched Barnard in the back. He then kicked him in the balls and kicked him out of the ring. Referee: 10! Boomer wins! Bubbles: Good job Boomie! Boomer blushed. Mitch: you guys can take a 21 minute break. Blossom: Yeah because I'm parched. Brick: Did you see how fast I knocked Babar out? Butch: That ain't that cool. I knocked Bavol out. Boomer: I did a front flip the first time in my life. Bubbles: You did great Boomer. Boomer: Thanks! Bubbles: Shall we? Boomer: We shall! They were holding hands walking to the cafeteria. Brick: Hey Blossom want to go get anything to eat? Blossom: Sure! They held hands as they walked to the cafeteria. Butch: Buttercup you coming? Buttercup: Okay. No funny business got that. Butch: Okay none romantic girlfriend of mine! Buttercup sarcastically: Ha ha ha! So funny! They walked in the cafeteria to see Blossom destroying it. Butch: What the heck is going on Brick? Brick: Blaze possessed her with evil powers. I can't stop here. Buttercup: RUN! They were going to get hit with a concrete brick. Blaze: kill Brick Blossom. She started running after Brick with fire in her eyes. Her hair clip broke and her bow fell of her head. She was under complete control. Buttercup: I'm going to kick yo *beep* sister! Blaze: Bring it on *beep*! Buttercup kicked the *beep* out of Blaze. Breeze: I'm getting sick of you, you slut of a girl. They double teamed Buttercup. Buttercup was knocked out. Bubbles ran to go help Brick. Bubbles: Up here Brick! He flew into a small opening inside the wall he managed to fit into. Blossom in a dark evil voice: You son of a *beep*! Who pressed the button when I sweared? A dude with a remote ran out there screaming in terror. Bubbles: Blaze got to cry in order to break the spell. Just one problem Blossom could die if we make her cry from a hit. Brick: Then how are we supposed to save my girlfriend from that spell? Bubbles: Hmmmm… Brick: Well? Bubbles: We have to make her boyfriend make her cry. Brick: I'm already on it. He flew pass Blossom carefully. Blaze: Turn around dummy! Blossom turned around and saw Brick fly away. Brick grabbed Babar and told him: Follow me right quick. Babar: Why should I? Brick kicked him. He started chasing Brick outside. Brick: listen to me for one minute! Babar: You got one minute! Brick: If you want your brothers to live you got to make Blaze cry. Babar: What? I'm not going to do that! I want to dump her as soon as Brat tells her sisters about how much we have in common. Brick pressed record on his phone and said: Could you repeat that? Babar: Sure! I want to dump her as soon as Brat tells her sisters about how much we have in common. Brick: That's all I needed. He flew back inside the building and stand in front of Blaze. Brick: Babar is playing you. He said he was going to dump you as soon as Brat tells her sister how much they have in common! Blaze: You actually think I'll believe you! Brick brought out his phone and pressed play: Babar: I want to dump her as soon as Brat tells her sisters how much we have in common! Blaze began to cry. Blossom returned to normal and had fainted. Blaze: So Babar you're a player I'm going to beat yo-. Mitch: Come on guy's time to do the competition! Brick: Weird. Berserk: We will never date anyone again and you know that! The Rowdyruff boys broke our hearts when they dated the Powerpuff girls so no more dating. Buttercup: Hey, you can have Butch! Brute: Really! Buttercup: Nah! I was joking! Brute: Oh! Mitch: Guys come on would ya! Everyone: Coming ya stick! Mitch: You sons of a *beep*! The Referee: Okay the next round is * drum roll* who can eat the most hotdogs! Blossom: Ah sick! Buttercup, Butch, and Brick: AWESOME! The Referee: Only 5 people from each team. Blossom: Brute, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and Boomer you guys do this round. Brick: Sweet! Butch: Buttercup will not win that's for sure. Buttercup: Hey! Butch: Just kidding! The Referee: Get into your positions and Begin!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The other team won?

Boomer was on his 17th hotdog while Butch, Brute, Buttercup, and Brick were 31st hotdog. Butch: Dude you need to speed up. Soon Boomer threw up on the floor. Boomer ran to the bathroom. The Referee: Looks like the other team won. Brick looking at the sky: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Butch: Just let it go Brick, just let it go. Bambiliana: In yo faces! Bubbles: You may look just like me but you got the world's worst personality. Bambiliana: Look who's talking you cry baby. Bubbles: At least I don't have a slut for a mom! Bambiliana: What? At least I have a mom! Bubbles ran away crying. Bambiliana: Ya cry baby! Boomer: Hey you *beep* pick on somebody your own size! Bambiliana: First of all I'm not a *beep*! Second of all what you goin do about it ya shrimp? Boomer: I'm goin kick yo *beep* little girl that's what I'm goin do about it! Boomer twisted her arm and gave her an Indian burn. Then he threw her into a wall. Breeze: Bambiliana! Bambiliana: Get that *beep*! Then she fell unconscious. Breeze with tears: YOU DIE! She created a tornado that sucked Blossom and Brick in when they were making out. The Referee pressed a Button then all the people with powers were stuck on a wall. Blossom: I can't move. Buttercup: Hey! What gives? The Referee angrily: I have some people who wanna use their powers. Your powers are crashing LLC's studio! Blossom and Bubbles: The LLC! The Referee sarcastically: No the Laughing loud company! Yes "The LLC"! Blossom and Bubbles squealed. Brick: Who is LLC? They just kept on squealing loudly. Buttercup finally spoke up: They are some huge girl band that are EXTREMLY famous. Bubbles: And rich! Butch: And Hot! Buttercup rolled her eyes. The Referee: No more using your powers if you do you get disqualified. Also LLC are big fans of you guys, so if one of the teams win you get to meet the LLC live and also you will each get a credit card with a thousand dollars on each. Buttercups eyes turned into money signs. Buttercup: We are gonna whoop your … The Referee: Also no cussing. Started now. he dropped the remote on his foot. The Referee: *beep* *beep* *beep*! Everyone gave him a sharp stare. The Referee: Okay, starting now! Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. The Referee pressed the button and they fell of the wall. The Referee: Just in case you guys try to act slick. He pressed a button and their powers were gone. Buttercup: Hey! What happened? The Referee: There is a force field that stops your powers from working surrounding the building. Buttercup: Aww! Come on! The Referee: Sorry, it's for your own goods. Mitch: Blossom, could I speak to you alone for a minute. Blossom suspiciously: Okay! They walked behind a corner. Brick and Butch tip toed over to the corner. Mitch slapped Blossom very hard. Blossom started crying and turned her head. Mitch yelled lowly: Look at me you slut. She kept her head turned. He grabbed her shoulders and shooked her saying: Look at me before I kill you. She turned her head slowly. Mitch: You said you didn't date me anymore on that game show is that true? She started whimpering. He slapped her again. Mitch: Answer me slut! Blossom cried loudly: Yes! He punched her lights out and dragged her in a closet and threw her in there. He dusted his hands when Brick jumped out of from behind the corner. Brick: What did you do to my girlfriend? Mitch: The slut is my girlfriend! I'm going to use her just like I did to my other girlfriend Sara. Brick: Wait, isn't Sara dead? Mitch: Yeah I killed her just like I'm going to do with Blossom. So out of my way. Brick: You ain't laying a finger on her you…. Mitch: No cussing or your team will be disqualified. Dang why did I say that. Brick punched Mitch in the jaw. Mitch had flown into the air. Brick: Hey the Referee took away our powers. Mitch: I am using YOUR powers. I got all you slut's powers. Brick: I'm not a slut, for anything you are a slut! Mitch: Yo mama. Brick gathered an unknown power and Beat the crap out of Mitch. The Referee: Hey I said no swearing. Me: Hey I made you so I can erase!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: LLC's revenge

Brick: Who's powers are these? Brittney: There mine. Brittney was one of the leaders of the LLC. She spoke with a British accent and had a cheerleader outfit on. Brittney: You an enemy of him too? Brick: Yeah. Brittney: I'm an enemy of him because he killed my daughter Sara L. Boswell. Brick: Sara was your daughter? Brittney: Yeah. He killed her with a gun wound to the head. Why are you an enemy of him? Brick: He tried to still my girlfriend away from me. Brittney: You talkin bout the girl in the closet? Brick: yeah. He dragged her out of there and set her on the floor. Brittney: You know what happened to her? Brick: Yeah. He slapped, punched, and shook the life out of her. Brittney: Did he say anything about killing her? Brick: Yes. Brittney's eyes widened in horror. Brittney: She must leave here. I know give her to me. I'll take her to my studio. Brick nodded and handed her to Brittney. The Referee: There you are! What happened back here? Brittney: Tubey. He doesn't have enough time to explain. The Referee: The last round is a free-fall. We need everyone to be in it. Blossom: Where am I? Brittney! OMG! I'm actually getting held by you. Why? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but why are you holding me? Brittney: Brick will explain to you about what happened * 5 minutes later of explaining* The Referee: Are we doing the free-fall or what? Brick: I don't know and what the heck is a free-fall? The Referee: It's when everyone fights each other using their powers. If you fall, sit, rest, or curse you will be disqualified. Mitch: Wha-what happened? Oh yeah you. Brittney: Mitch, so help we I'll have you under arrested for life and when you die bury in a dump and spit on your grave! Mitch: Brittney, enjoying your life without Sara? Brittney: You little-! Brick: Shrimp! A waitress handed them some shrimp. The Referee: BEGIN THE FREE FALL! Blossom blowed ice on Breeze's feet. Breeze: Hey! Blaze a little help here! Blaze unthawed Breeze's feet. Breeze created a tornado that sucked Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch inside. Blossom and Buttercup combined their powers and created a bomb that blew Breeze to the other side of the building. Blaze: Bambiliana blind these fools. Bambiliana had created a very bright light. Blossom: Bubbles use your eye beams to destroy Bambiliana. Bubbles zapped Bambiliana in her stomach. Bambiliana: AHHHHHHH! The burn! Babar turned to a lion and started chasing after Berserk. Berserk had used her hair and grabbed Babar. Berserk yelling: WHO WANTS TO SEE HOW FAR A KITTY CAN BE THROWN? Buttercup, Butch, Brute, Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Brat: ME! She tossed him into the concrete wall then started kicking him like a ball. Berserk: HA HA! Sucker! Blaze: Babar! GRRR! She tried to kick Berserk but she dodged. Berserk grabbed her leg and tossed her out a window. Butch clapped his hands together and caused an earthquake. Brittney punched the ground and the arena turned into a huge platform with shark infested water below. The Referee: Now it's time to fight to the death! Brick: What? Brute: Alright! Brute started banging her chest and ran through the Powerrock girls like bowling pins. Blossom: Hey Bubbles and Buttercup together on three! Bubbles and Buttercup: Okay! Blossom: 1! Bubbles: 2! Buttercup: 3! They combined their powers together again. This time it was strong. It knocked everyone cept for the three. They helped their team up. Brick: Looks like you lose! Blaze: This isn't over yet Block head. Brick: It's Brick. Blaze: Whatever! You'll see me again someday you losers. Brute: In your dreams! They fell off the cliff. The Referee: The Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff boys, and the Powerpunk girls win! * The crowd starts cheering and yelling* The Referee: As promised here are your One thousand dollar credit cards and here are your medals. The Referee: You're the new winners of the Power Olympics! Blossom: Yes! Brittney: Good job guys! Your faces will be in history just like ours. Blossom: You guys are just like us? Jessie: Yeah we are glad you won!


End file.
